Agression orchestrée
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Pré-série : Ryô Takiguchi se fait agresser par un voleur dans une ruelle sombre. Et évidemment, c'est Izaya qui est derrière.


**Titre : **Agression orchestrée

**Fandom **: Durarara! (anime)  
**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre :** hurt/comfort ?

**Personnages **: Ryô Takiguchi, un voleur, Izaya

**Nombre de mots** : 654

**Commentaire** : écrit sur le thème "manipulation": Takiguchi est l'adolescent, qui va dans la même école que Masaomi et Mikado, et qui fait parti des Dollars. Il est agressé par la suite par des membres des Yellow Scarves, et il décide d'abandonner... 

* * *

Les villes les plus lumineuses sont celles qui regorgent le plus de ténèbres. Pour chaque ampoule électrique éclairant les rues d'Ikebukuro, il y a un coin sombre où une fille peut se faire agresser.  
Ryô n'est pas de nature craintive, et se fiant au cliché que seules les femmes se font attaquer dans les ruelles mal éclairées, il ne se pose même pas la question d'être prudent, ce qu'il aura l'occasion de regretter par la suite. Après tout, la grande rue est seulement à quelque pas et ce raccourci lui fait gagner du temps – qu'il pourra passer à composer chez lui. Il a une réelle passion pour la musique, et il a du talent, il espère être un jour reconnu pour cela.  
Quelqu'un l'agrippe par derrière et l'envoie valdinguer dans les poubelles. Ensuite on se jette sur lui, on cherche brutalement dans ses poches. Il se débat alors l'agresseur lui met un couteau sous le nez. Un bref instant, Ryô réalise que cet inconnu pourrait lui crever un œil d'un mouvement trop brusque, et ne pas se soucier le moins du monde de son sort. Le laisser se vider de son sang et mourir ici.  
Un intense sentiment de solitude le submerge. Rien ne le protège et seul le hasard lui permettra de s'en sortir ou non.  
L'autre grogne, les secondes paraissent des minutes avec la lame froide contre sa gorge, si proche qu'il a peur de déglutir.  
Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, l'agresseur récupéra le porte-feuille et le portable de Ryô. Il se releva prestement et s'enfuit en courant.  
La victime dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour crier, mais personne ne l'entendit, et le voleur disparut, sa silhouette noyée dans les ombres de la ville.

***

Un peu plus loin, le garçon s'arrêta et retira le bandana qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. Essoufflé, il traversa la foule sur le trottoir bondé, comme un requin fendant les eaux, porté par un but bien précis. Il rejoignit un banc près d'une fontaine, et un homme y était assis avec une parfaite nonchalance, regardant avec fascination un troupeau de pigeons picorant des miettes à ses pieds.  
- J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé, déclara le garçon en lui tendant le portable.  
Le commanditaire releva le nez et le petit voleur fit un pas en arrière.  
Izaya lui adressa un sourire faux qui renforça davantage son aura de dangerosité en cet instant. Le garçon ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais il planchait depuis des semaines sur la même affaire, et cela lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Il détestait les mystères trop longs à résoudre.  
- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il en prenant le téléphone.  
Le garçon baissa la tête en bougonnant, gêné de son propre malaise en présence de ce type à l'apparence somme toute banale. Il ignorait bien sûr à qui il avait affaire.  
- Ri-rien.  
L'informateur lui tendit quelques billets, son masque de bonhomie se fissurant lentement, fragilisé par son humeur massacrante.  
- Voilà pour toi.  
L'autre les prit sans se faire davantage prier et s'enfuit.  
Izaya croisa les jambes, chassant ainsi les pigeons qui lui jetèrent un regard courroucé en s'envolant à un mètre de là. Il chercha la connexion internet et fouilla dans l'historique. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux en trouvant le site des Dollars. Ses informations sur Ryô Takiguchi s'étaient révélées exactes. Il les garderait en mémoire, cela pouvait toujours servir.  
Après tous, les membres des Dollars étaient assez mystérieux et formait une troupe d'anonymes qui l'irritait au plus haut point.  
- Oh, alors c'est bien comme cela que tu t'y prends. Petit malin.  
Il renversa la tête en arrière pour contempler l'immensité du ciel, d'un noir d'encre au milieu des multiples lumières de la ville. La caresse de la brise nocturne, même chargée de l'odeur des pots d'échappement, lui faisait un bien fou.  
Toute cette obscurité risquait de l'engloutir. Mais il ferait triompher la Vérité.  
Enfin...sa Vérité.


End file.
